Calabouço
by Adriana Swan
Summary: Luna Lovegood é prisioneira na Mansão Malfoy. Pequena conversa entra a garota e Draco. BÔNUS: Projeto Em Busca dos Personagens Perdidos 3, fórum Marauder's Map.
1. Chapter 1

Fic escrita para _o I Challenge Quinzenal_ do fórum **Marauder's Map**.

2º Lugar.

**Calabouço**

**Adriana Swan**

O conceito de 'covardia' é muito relativo. Você pode ter medo de baratas, de solidão. Você pode encarar seus medos quando eles se referem a ter pavor de altura, desde que isso não signifique se jogar de precipícios. Temer insetos distantes nas paredes ou sobrevoando sua cabeça, entranhando em seu cabelo.

Ter medo da morte e ter medo de alguém que ama morrer.

Draco não entendia como sua vida virara um inferno. Em pouco mais de um ano deixara de ser o 'filhinho de papai' para limpar o chão do calabouço, escravo na própria casa. Tempos de guerra não são fáceis para ninguém e poder passar despercebido por todo caos ao seu redor era sem duvido o máximo que conseguiria à seu favor.

Lama imunda, sangue misturado a terra de sapatos sujava todo corredor frio e escuro que desde os 5 anos o rapaz tinha medo de cruzar, mas lá estava ele agora, vassoura e balde, lavando o chão como um elfo-doméstico proibido de usar magia.

O rapaz fez um careta, sempre tivera um problema com sangue. Não sabia se era o odor, não sabia se era psicológico, mas fazia-o sentir-se mal. Ajoelhou, pegou um trapo sujo dentro do balde e começou a enxugar o sangue ruim de trouxas derramado ao longo do corredor de pedra. Sangue imundo, assim como Draco estava naquele momento.

- Não sei como você consegue – uma voz fina e suave comentou do canto escuro de uma das celas do calabouço – Eu teria nojo de limpar sangue.

Draco ergueu a cabeça com desprezo. Sabia á quem pertencia aquela voz irritante: Di Lua Lovegood, a garota mais estranha de Hogwarts. E olha que conseguir esse título naquela escola era um verdadeiro prodígio.

- Tenho cara de quem tem esse tipo de frescura, Di Lua? – respondeu ríspido continuando a secar o chão, desejando terminar aquela tortura o mais rápido possível.

- Acho – ela comentou aérea.

O rapaz parou o que fazia. Não podia esperar muita inteligência da Di Lua, mas às vezes ela se superava. Ele jogou o trapo de volta no balde impaciente. Na verdade sentira nojo sim, pelo menos nas primeiras vezes que o fizera. Assim como sentira vergonha de lavar o chão, mas depois de tento tempo, tantas humilhações e tanta dor, não parecia tão ruim. Pior era estar lá em cima e ver o que acontecia com as pessoas que derramavam aquele sangue.

- Estou com frio – ela comentou.

- Isso não é problema meu – respondeu ríspido. Era a parte que Malfoy não gostava quando os prisioneiros o conheciam: sempre olhavam para Draco com a ilusão de que ele podia fazer alguma coisa.

- É ruim ser prisioneira – falou como se comentasse que o dia estava quente – mas deve ser pior ser humilhado na própria casa.

- Não sou humilhado – ralhou irritado. Mais uma vez sentiu vergonha de sua situação medíocre.

- Você está lavando o chão – ela o informou como se realmente pensasse que ele não havia notado esse detalhe.

- Você está em um cativeiro – ele provocou, queria assustá-la para vingar sua vergonha – Pode morrer a qualquer momento. _Vai morrer_, de alguma forma feia e dolorosa. Devia começar a clamar por Merlin enquanto conta os poucos momento que tem até a hora de sua morte.

A garota piscou o encarando e ele se sentiu vingado. Era isso que ele queria: o medo de Luna era seu maior prazer naquele momento.

- Não tenho medo da morte – ela falou sem se importar.

Ele bufou cético.

- _Todo mundo_ tem medo da morte – ele falou sendo lógico.

- Tem coisas piores que a morte, Malfoy – ela falou o olhando com tranqüilidade – Dessas sim eu tenho medo.

- O que seria pior que a morte? – ele a desafiou sarcástico.

- Lavar sangue derramado no chão de minha casa seria bem pior que a morte – respondeu serenamente. – Principalmente se limpar esse sangue nesse chão for a melhor coisa que possa fazer de sua vida neste momento.

Um silêncio se abateu sobre eles.

Draco sentiu um vazio instantâneo e de repente as coisas pararam de fazer sentido. Aliais, agora se dava conta de que não faziam sentido há muito tempo. Limpou o rosto distraído na manga da capa que usava, afastou o balde para um canto da parede. Em algum lugar na Mansão gritos ecoavam pelas paredes de pedra. Sentia saudade de Hogwarts. Agora parecia absurdo pensar que houve uma era em que se preocupava com garotas e quabribol.

Andou até as grades da cela de Di Lua e tirou a capa imerso em seus próprios pensamentos. Deixou-a cair de qualquer jeito no chão levemente úmido e saiu do calabouço sem dizer mais nada.

Luna se arrastou como pode até as grades e colocando a mão entre elas se esticou para pegar a capa que Malfoy havia deixado cair. Ela não entendia o Malfoy. Nunca entendera. Na verdade, sempre achara o Malfoy muito estranho.

Aproveitou a capa para se proteger do frio.


	2. BÔNUS, Calafrio

- BÔNUS DE CALABOUÇO.

- Fic escrita para o **Projeto Em Busca dos Personagens Perdidos III**, Fórum _Marauder's Map_.

**- V Challenge de Ficlets** do _Fórum MM_.

**Calafrios**

**Adriana Swan**

Os gritos ecoaram pelas paredes e penetraram na mente e nos sonhos da jovem loira deitada no chão frio e imundo do calabouço da Mansão Malfoy.

Luna Lovegood abriu os olhos, num susto, enquanto se cobria melhor com a capa preta já suja, num gesto involuntário de proteção. Os gritos não eram ali. Eram em algum lugar lá em cima, em alguma das imensas e frias salas da mansão.

Desperta do sono, ouvindo os gritos ecoarem como se as próprias paredes gritassem, a menina sentou-se sobre o chão, prendeu os cabelos e olhou para o alto da escada onde a porta fechada tentava inutilmente isolar o barulho lá fora.

- Porque ela não morre logo?

A voz arrastada era baixa, quase um sussurro e vinha de algum lugar próximo as grades, o que fez o olhar de Luna desviar do alto da escada e procurar na semi-escuridão onde o rapaz se encontrava. Draco Malfoy estava sentado no canto da parede, pernas dobradas e mãos segurando o próprio cabelo (um tanto forte demais) enquanto apoiava os cotovelos nos joelhos. Estava o mais afastado possível da escada e há cerca de um metro e meio das grades. Olhava para a porta fechada lá em cima como se pudesse ver o que se passava além dela.

- Sabe, isso não me parece algo que se deva desejar a alguém – ela comentou, seus olhos azuis se abrindo numa expressão de reflexão, enquanto encarava o garoto. Isso era claramente uma reprovação.

- No dado estágio em que ela está, essa é a melhor coisa que poderia desejar a ela – ele resmungou sem desviar o olhar da porta.

Por alguns segundos deixaram-se ficar em silêncio, quebrado apenas pelos dolorosos gritos de agonia que vibrava das paredes e brotava de cada pequeno pedaço deles mesmos.

- Você sabe quem é ela? – a menina perguntou interessada. Ele deu de ombros.

- Uma trouxa, – respondeu sem emoção – trouxeram hoje cedo.

- Ah.

Luna deu um suspiro. Não quer dizer que não se importasse com a pobre trouxa sendo torturada lá em cima, mas depois de algumas semanas no cativeiro, já se acostumara ao fato de ouvir os gritos e simplesmente rezar para que não fosse um amigo ou um parente. Há alguns dias, depois de muitos gritos viera o silêncio. E depois do silêncio viera Draco Malfoy e dissera que os gritos pertenciam a uma das professoras de Hogwarts, a professora de Estudo dos Trouxas. Ex-professora agora.

- Malfoy... – ela começou a falar. As vezes Luna não tinha certeza se podia falar com Draco porque algo na sua mente a lembrava que além de colega de escola, o rapaz também era um Comensal da Morte potencialmente perigoso – Um dia vai chegar a minha vez de estar lá em cima também?

O rapaz tirou as mãos do cabelo e virou o rosto, olhando para a jovem pela primeira vez desde que entrava ali tentando fugir do som. Di Lua. Desde que chegara ali, estava cada vez mais magra, cada vez mais pálida, cada vez mais suja e cada vez mais próxima da morte.

- Eu não sei – ele respondeu, tentando parecer o mais indiferente possível. – Eles ainda precisão de você.

- E quando não precisarem mais? – ela perguntou, seus olhos azuis tão focados nos cinza que Draco sentiu uma necessidade imensa de piscar os olhos.

- Talvez sempre precisem – respondeu dando de ombros.

- Ah.

Fizeram silêncio em meio aos gritos.

Talvez ela não precisasse morrer, afinal. Talvez ela não precisasse ir lá para cima.

Luna voltou sua atenção para a porta fechada mais uma vez e enquanto Malfoy se perdia em seus próprios pensamentos. Di-Lua era muito jovem e muito frágil para ir lá para cima, não agüentaria muito. Ele se deixou observar com atenção os braços finos, o rosto delicado, a pele tão fininha que logo iria ceder e sangrar...

Balançou a cabeça, tirando da mente as imagens horrendas que já entravam para sua rotina. Não podia imaginar a Di-Lua assim. De alguma forma, aquela prisioneira morrendo aos poucos em seu porão, era sua única conexão com uma Hogwarts dos tempos de Dumbledore, uma Hogwarts onde ele era só um rapaz normal e quase feliz.

Quase.

E com um último e doloroso grito de agonia, fez-se silêncio lá em cima.

Os dois olharam para a porta por eternos minutos, esperando mais um som, mais um indício, qualquer sinal que quebrasse o silêncio eterno em que aquela voz agonizante mergulhara.

Nada.

E o silêncio agora parecia a Luna bem pior que os gritos.

- Malfoy... – ela tornou a começar a pergunta, em seu mesmo tom de antes – O que acontece agora?

Dezenas de imagens se projetaram na mente do jovem loiro. Imagens desagradáveis envolvendo vítimas, Comensais e uma cobra chamada Nagini. Mas as imagens se foram em um segundo, na mesma velocidade que vieram.

- Agora ela está melhor. – Respondeu com convicção.

No alto da escada a grande e pesada porta se abriu revelando um Comensal da Morte enorme e mal encarado. Como que hipnotizados, o olhar dos dois jovens se prendeu na mão do comensal que segurava a porta aberta, mão cheia de dedos, dedos cheios de sangue.

- Ah, você está ai! – falou impaciente encarando Draco que estava sentado lá em baixo – Ande logo. Traga um balde e um pano. Alguém precisa limpar logo isso daqui.

Com uma pancada a porta se fechou.

Dando um suspiro, cansado, Draco Malfoy levantou do chão, bateu a poeira e se ergueu para cumprir sua tarefa. Seguiu em passos lentos. Quando chegou a escada olhou de relance para Lovegood e seus olhares se cruzaram.

- Um dia serei eu. – Ela repetiu, dessa vez em forma de afirmação, se cobrindo melhor com a velha capa de Draco. Não parecia sentir medo, apenas frio.

Ele nada disse. Só balançou a cabeça em negativa e subiu as escadas, abrindo a porta para ver do outro lado muito mais vermelho do que costumava haver.

Espero que não, Di-Lua, espero que não.


End file.
